


Ein Tag mit Hermann

by mynameisnotthepoint



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David is a little shit, Hans is so done, Hermannteig, Jonas is a little shit, M/M, Matteo is a little shit, Moderate drinking, Sadly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bunch of dumbasses featuring some starter dough, clothes-stealing boyfriend, friendship shenanigans, sourdough starter, there is no actual baking in this fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint
Summary: Eine schräge Anekdote, bei der ein genervter Hans, dumme Sprüche und ein zweifach geklauter Pullover die Revue passieren. Außerdem mittendrin: ein harmloses Stück Hermannteig. Was kann da nur schiefgehen?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Ein Tag mit Hermann

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikotin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [A day with Herman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465632) by [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint)



> Dieses Fic wurde nach dem Anstoß eines Prompts, den [@rikotin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin) mir bei Tumblr von [dieser Liste](https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list) geschickt hat, geschrieben. Ich hatte einen riesenspaß beim verfassen, ich hoffe, dass ihr ihn auch habt!
> 
> Achtung: ich will hiermit niemanden beleidigen, der schon mal Hermannteig gemacht oder gebacken hat. Ich entschuldige mich ebenfalls bei dem armen Hermann, der Jonas' Hass gar nicht verdient hat.

Die Klingel scheppert laut durch die Wohnung. Matteo schließt kurz die Augen und gräbt sich ein letztes Mal in Davids Nacken ein. Wieder scheppert die Klingel. Aus der Küche kommt ein genervtes  _ Matteo, einer deiner verlorenen Söhne steht vor der Tür _ und mit einem Seufzen steht er auf, um die Tür aufzumachen. 

Mit schweren Schritten kommt Jonas die Treppe herauf. In der Hand hat er einen Behälter, und Matteo erkennt schon das, weswegen sie sich heute treffen: den Topf mit Hermannteig. Bei der letzten Party, während der sie wie immer mit einer Flasche Bier – oder einer Flasche Vodka und einem Kasten Bier – in der Ecke saßen, hatte Jonas etwas angetrunken davon berichtet, dass seine Mutter ein Stück ekliges, blubriges Etwas im Kühlschrank gelagert habe. Nicht nur das, es hatte angeblich auch noch einen Namen, das widerliche Ding: Hermann. 

Carlos hatte gemeint, man solle dem Hermann doch einen Schlips und eine Weste verpassen, dann wäre das Bild komplett. Abdi hatte angefangen, eine Etymologie für den Namen zu erfinden, doch damit hatten die anderen ihn ganz schnell allein gelassen. Während er etwas über Wortstämme gefaselt hatte – etwas, das Matteo schon längst wieder verdrängt hatte –, hatte Matteo in die Runde gefragt, ob man das Ding denn Essen könne. Und so war die Idee gereift, mit dem Hermannteig einen Kuchen zu machen. 

Damit wäre er wieder beim heutigen Tag. Jonas drückt ihm schon bei der Begrüßung das Stück Hermann in die Hand. 

“Yo Luigi!”

Jonas umarmt ihn, so wie Matteo da etwas steif mit dem Töpfchen Sauerteig in der rechten Hand steht.

“Na man, alles klar?”

“Klar. Und selbst?”

“Mann, ich musste meine Mutter echt bearbeiten bis die mir das Ding gegeben hat. Ich schwör’ dir, wenn deine Mutter das nicht auch gewollt hätte…”

Jonas streift die Jacke ab und hängt sie über Hans’ Pelzmantel, während Matteo mit einer Hand hinter sich die Tür schließt. Matteo mag Jonas’ Mutter eigentlich sehr, auch wenn sie etwas streng sein kann.

“Dachte sie, wir rauchen den oder was?”

Jonas lacht laut auf. 

“Nein mann, obwohl, wie du manchmal riechst…” 

Matteo tritt nach ihm und verzieht das Gesicht.

“Spaß. Die wollte einfach nur nicht, dass wir ihr Baby umbringen oder so.”

“Du vielleicht. Ich weiß, wie man Wasser kocht.”

“Ey, mann, das war ein Mal, okay, und du hast verdammt noch mal diesen Wasserkocher auch nicht anbekommen. Wie sollte ich dann meinen Apfeltee trinken?” 

“Du warst bekifft wie sau und hast einfach Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn genommen. Wer macht sowas?”

“Egal, mann. Lass in die Küche gehen.” 

Jonas sieht etwas beschämt aus, deswegen lässt Matteo es auch gut sein. Er weiß, das spätestens, wenn David dazu kommt, die alten peinlichen Geschichten über seine Streifzüge von Kindergarten bis Oberstufe rausgekramt werden. 

Um Hermann gut aufzubewahren, stellen sie ihn in den Kühlschrank – Matteo tätschelt noch einmal behutsam auf seinen Deckel, während Jonas sich in gespieltem Ekel abwendet. 

Keiner hat an Bier gedacht, doch zum Glück hat Hans noch welches da. Schnell holt Matteo drei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. Wenig später kommt auch David hinzu, frisch geduscht, und Matteo kann sich nicht beherrschen, muss sich an seinen Freund lehnen und den neuen, aber doch vertrauten Geruch einatmen. Jonas zwinkert ihm glücklich zu und öffnet dann die Bierflaschen. Matteo nimmt Davids Hand, in die freie ein Bier und zusammen stoßen sie an.

“Auf Hermann!”

In dem Moment kommt Hans um die Ecke mit dem Pelzmantel schon auf den Schultern. 

“Wer ist denn Hermann? Jonas, hast du etwa einen Liebhaber?”

Bevor sie ihn aufklären können, schaut er sich um und rümpft beim Anblick der Flaschen empört die Nase.

“Kinder, das ist mein Bier. Ich wollte das doch beim nächsten Spieleabend trinken.”

Das ist schon das zweite Mal in kurzer Zeit, dass Matteo Hans’ Bier weggetrunken hat. David und Jonas schauen auch etwas betreten zu Hans herüber.

“Also, wenn du willst, ich mach dir ‘ne Bolognese, Omas Rezept und so”, murmelt Matteo.

David räuspert sich.

“Du, ich kann dir auch die Hausarbeit korrekturlesen.”

Hans schüttelt den Kopf leicht und tätschelt ihnen beiden auf die Wange.

“Ihr seid so lieb. Ich komm darauf zurück. Aber jetzt habe ich eine Verabredung im Café. Weiß nicht, wann ich wiederkomme, tschüssi!”

Er winkt schelmisch und verschwindet mit einem Schwung seines Pelzmantels aus der Tür.

Nach dem kurzen Intermezzo trinken sie ohne viele Worte zu verlieren ihr Bier aus, damit sie mit dem Kuchen beginnen können. Matteo stellt mit einem erleichterten  _ aah _ seine Flasche ab und macht sich auf den Weg, seinen Back-Pullover zu suchen. 

Ganz hinten im Schrank hat er einen grünen Pullover, der an den Ärmeln ziemlich ausgefranst ist. Eigentlich, in einer lang verflogenen Zeit, gehörte das Ding einmal Jonas. In der Zehnten hatte dessen Vater eine Affinität zu Internetkäufen entwickelt und eine Bestellung von zehn Hoodies veranlasst, die nicht zurückgenommen werden konnten. Jonas hatte den Pullover mehrmals angehabt, bevor er ihn Matteo nach einer seiner Übernachtungen im Hause Augustin geliehen hatte. Zuhause lief es schon damals nicht mehr sehr rund und der Pullover war Matteos Fels in der Brandung – sowie einige andere Kleidungsstücke, die sehr unauffällig in Matteos Schrank gewandert waren und erst nach einigen Wäschen ihren typischen Jonas-Geruch verloren. Jonas hatte nie nach den Sachen gefragt und nur kurz mit den Augenbrauen gerunzelt, als er eines seiner Kleidungsstücke an Matteo entdeckte. 

Im Schrank ist der Pullover aber nicht. Hatte er ihn dann doch irgendwann an? Aber er verwendet den eigentlich nur zum Putzen oder Backen, zusammen mit einer alten Jogginghose und den Panther-Uggs, die seine Mutter ihm geschenkt hatte, als sie bei Aldi die falsche Größe gekauft hatte. Wer hat schon Lust, Zeit oder das Wissen Essigreiniger oder Mehl aus einem Achtziger-Wollpulover rauswaschen? 

Nachdem er sein halbes Zimmer durchwühlt hat und David und Jonas laut in der Küche lachen hört, gibt er auf. Das Ding ist dann halt verschwunden. Mit hängenden Schultern läuft er in die Küche zurück, wo Jonas David sein Handy hinhält und sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischt. David legt Matteo den Arm um die Hüfte und er lehnt sich an. 

“Du, hast du meinen Pullover gesehen?” murmelt er in Davids Nacken. 

“Nee.”

Matteo schaut auf den Stoff des Pullovers, den David anhat. Grün.

“Du hast ihn an, oder?”

David tut verwundert: “Hä, du meintest den? Den hab ich mir gekrallt, du hast deinen Pullover doch nie an.”

Matteo will schon ansetzen, wie wichtig sein Pullover für ihn ist, als Jonas dazwischenruft: “Ey, das ist verdammt noch mal  _ mein _ Pullover. Luigi hat ihn schon seit der Zehnten als Leihgabe.”

“Sorry mann.”

“Ja, mann, hoffe es ist nicht schlimm, dass ich den jetzt anhabe.”

“Nee, Spaß. Der ist mir doch eh zu klein. Jungs, guckt euch mal diese Muskeln an.”

Jonas streckt die Brust raus und ähnelt ganz leicht dem aufgeplusterten Hahn, den Matteos Großmutter früher hatte. David gluckst nur vor Lachen neben Matteo.

“Also, sieht ganz danach aus, als würde David jetzt den Kuchen machen. Er hat ja den alten Pullover an.”

David schaut Matteo entgeistert an.

“Was? Ich dachte, ihr macht das und ich bin hier nur der DJ.”

“Na ja, wenn du den Pullover lieber anbehalten willst…”

Bevor Matteo seinen Satz beenden kann, reißt David sich den Pullover mit einem Arm vom Körper, während er mit der anderen sein T-Shirt herunterhält,. Dann schmeißt er Matteo das Ding an den Kopf und fordert ihn auf, seinen sofort auszuziehen, damit er nicht erfriert. Matteo steckt ihm die Zunge heraus, legt den grünen Pullover aber erst ab und zieht sich dann den eigenen Pullover aus.

“He, ich bin auch noch hier. Also ich kann euch auch alleine lassen, ne. Ich muss dem Hermann ja nicht zuschauen, wie er verwurstet wird.”

Jonas hält sich die Augen zu, vermutlich um ihnen ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu gönnen.

“Nee, du musst da schon bleiben. Warst ja am längsten mit ihm zusammen.”

Matteo hält David seinen Pullover hin – David sieht immer gut aus in seinen Klamotten – und zieht selbst den grünen an. 

David räuspert sich.

“Also, ich bin ja ’ne Niete im Backen, ne, aber braucht man dafür nicht so… andere Zutaten? Wir haben den Hermann im Kühlschrank, aber–”

Stimmt. Scheiße. Hans hat gestern Brot gebacken. Matteo ruft das Rezept auf dem Handy ab und fängt an, die Zutaten zu sammeln. Zucker, Eier, Backpulver, Haselnüsse, Rosinen, Zimt. 

Da fehlt doch was.

“Shit. Kein Mehl.”

“Was nuschelst du da, Kleiner?”

“Wir haben kein Mehl, Alter.”

Matteo seufzt. 

“Im Rezept stehen zwei Tassen Mehl.”

“Mann, meine Mutter hat das echt in zehn-Kilo-Packungen. Warum haste nix gesagt?”

“Ja, wusste ich doch nicht, dass mein Mitbewohner den Meisterbäcker spielt.”

“Leute”, sagt David und kann sein Lachen nicht verkneifen. “Ist doch egal. Einer von uns kann doch einfach schnell welches holen gehen. Brauchen wir eh.”

Matteo läuft zu David, legt die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückt seine Stirn an Davids.

“Schau Jonas, mein  _ Freund  _ ist wenigstens hilfreich.”

David gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Jonas lacht laut auf.

“Ist schon gut, mann. Ich lass’ euch Turteltäubchen mal allein. Bin so in fünfzehn Minuten wieder da, falls ihr sonstwas vorhabt. Ich nehm’ den Reserveschlüssel. Bitte nix, was ich nicht sehen will.”

Matteo winkt Jonas nur mit der Hand und knutscht David ab mit lauten Schmatzgeräuschen. David stößt ihn von sich ab, aber Jonas ist schon um die Ecke verschwunden. 

“Ich geh’ ja schon, ich geh’ ja schon!” schallt es aus dem Treppenhaus.

David schüttelt den Kopf. Dann lächelt er schelmisch.

“Nach dem, was ich alles durchmachen musste, habe ich einen Wunsch frei.”

“Aha. Und das wäre?”

David geht rüber zum Tisch, auf dem sein Handy und eine Lautsprecher liegen. Er tippt etwas ein, und schon ertönen die ersten Gitarrenakkorde. Wie hieß der Typ noch? Großer Ire mit langen Haaren?

Eine Hand greift die seine und Davids Brust ist plötzlich an seine gepresst. David kann tanzen, also so richtig, auf jeder Party macht er das mit Leonie. Was er mit Matteo macht, ist eher rhythmisches Schaukeln. Aber das ist auch schön. Matteo lehnt seinen Kopf auf Davids schulter, und schließt die Augen.

_ Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips _

_ We could just kiss like real people do _

**Author's Note:**

> Na, war es euch zu schräg? Oder genau richtig? Habt ihr schon einmal etwas mit Sauerteig/Hermannteig gebacken? Und klaut ihr euren Freunden die Kleidungsstücke oder seid ihr eher die Beklauten? 
> 
> Vielen Dank für's Lesen, lasst mir gern ein Herz oder einen Kommentar, wenn ihr möchtet ❤


End file.
